Ein Ende kann ein Anfang sein
by Draconia1984
Summary: Harry sieht keinen Sinn mehr, wer kann ihn noch retten?


Disclaimer: Alles Rowling, nur die Story ist mein!

Rating: G

Summary:Harry sieht keinen Sinn mehr, wer kann ihn noch retten?

AN: Hab keine Beta also seid gnädig :-)

Ein Ende kann ein Anfang sein

Harry's POV

Es war Mitternacht und Harry saß mit seinem Tarnumhang auf dem Astronomieturm.

Er konnte nicht mehr, war nicht einmal mehr fähig zu weinen. Schlimm genug, dass Cedric, sein Pate und seine Eltern wegen ihm sterben mussten, jetzt hatte er es auch noch geschafft, die letzten Menschen zu verlieren, die ihn liebten.

Ron hätte ihn fast umgebracht als er gehört hatte, dass er schwul sei.

Er meinte es würde ihn anekeln, wenn er daran dachte,dass er jahrelang mit einem „Schwanzlutscher" in einem Schlafsaal übernachtet hatte.

Hermine war so geschockt gewesen, dass sie wohl das erste mal in ihrem Leben sprachlos war.

Was wäre wohl erst passiert, wenn er ihnen gesagt hätte, in wen er verliebt war?

Dumme Frage, mit Sicherheit würden sie ihm dieFreundschaft endgültig kündigen.

Aber wenn sie fragen würden, könnte er ihnen auch nicht einfach ins Gesicht lügen, irgendwann würde er ihnen sagen müssen, dass Draco Malfoy das Objekt seiner Begierde war.

Diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn zu dem Schluß, dass er seine beiden Freunde wohl für immer verloren hatte.

Wenn nicht schon jetzt, dann sicher bald.

Außerdem hatte er sich nie auch nur die geringste Hoffnung gemacht von seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind wieder geliebt zu werden.

Was blieb ihm also noch in diesem Leben?

Momentan fiel ihm zumindest gar nichts ein für das es sich noch lohnen würde am Leben zu bleiben.

Er liess den Umhang fallen und setzte sich mitten in das Turmrondell.

Aus seiner Tasche zog er ein Messer das ihm einst Sirius geschenkt hatte.

Bald würde er wieder mit ihm vereint sein.

Er setzte das Metall an seinen Unterarm und schnitt sich mit einem Ruck tief in das Fleisch.

Draco's POV

Währeddessen hatte sich Draco ebenfalls zum Turm aufgemacht.

Er liebte die Ruhe dort und die brauchte er jetzt auch dringend zum Nachdenken.

Er, der sein ganzes Leben lang, jegliche Art von gefühlsregeung verabscheut hatte, hatte sich verliebt.

Und nicht nur in einen Jungen, was an sich schon schlimm genug war, sondern auch noch in den Goldjungen Harry Potter.

Er wusste seit langem dass er ihn eigentlich nicht hasste sondern im Grunde seines Herzens nur eifersüchtog auf den Ruhm des Gryffindors war.

Doch vor kurzem hatte sich das auch geändert, er hatte bemerkt wie schön Harry war.

Wie seine unglaublich grüne Augen blitzen konnten und wie perfekt – dank Quidditch- sein Körper war.

Außerde konnte er nicht verleugnen, dass er den Goldjungen noch wegen anderer Dinge bewunderte.

Seine gutmütige, sanfte Art; seine Fähigkeit Gefühle offen zu zeigen und natürlich seinen Mut.

Mit diesen Gedanken trat er auf den Turm und schon sah er den geliebten Körper mit gesenktem Kopf dasitzen, während sich eine dunkle Flüssigkeit rasch um ihn herum ausbreitete.

Im Mondlich sah er das Metall des Messers am Boden glänze.

Ihm stockte der Atem, Harry hatte doch nicht,...

Harry's POV

Da hörte dieser ein geräusch und drehte sich sofort um.

Als er den Blonden sah, musste er beinah lachen über die Ironie der Situation. Der einzige Mensch der ihn retten konnte, aber lieber selbst sterben würde bevor er das täte, fand ihn nun hier.

„Schau mir nur an Draco Malfoy, so wolltest du mich doch immer schon sehen.

Schwach, am boden und kurz vor dem Tod" sagte er spöttisch, auch wenn er nicht wusste woher er noch die Kraft nahm diese Worte auszusprechen.

Draco hatte inzwischen seine Fassung wieder erlangt und rannte zu ihm.

Er überhörte Harrys Worte und zeriss seinen Umhang und band damit Harry's Arm ab, damit dieser nicht noch mehr Blut verlor.

Harry wollte sich wehren, war aber mittlerweile doch viel zu schwach dazu.

Er hörte nur noch ein Schluchzen und die Worte: „Bitte stirb nicht, ich liebe dich doch!" bevor er in die Dunkelheit hinüberglitt und nicht mehr mekte wie zwei starke Arme ihn auffingen

Als er aufwachte, dauerte es etwas , bis er sich an alles erinnert hatte. Der Streit mit seinen Freunden und die Sache auf dem Turm.

Aber warum lebte er noch?

Er hatte gehofft in Ruhe sterben zu können, warum war er nicht gesprungen, dann hätte ihn niemand mehr aufhalten können.

Doch da fiel ihm wieder ein, wem er sein leben zu verdanken hatte.

Wieso hatte Draco das getan, er hasste ihn doch.

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf.

Moment, das hier war nicht der krankenflügel.

Er lag in weinem weichenBett und der ganze raum war in silber und grün gehalten.

Da beugte sich auch schon das geliebte gesicht über ihn.

„Wo bin ich?"

„In meinem Zimmer" antwortete der blonde.

„Warum hast du mich nicht einfach sterben lassen?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass das ganze Schloß von deinen Problemen Bescheid bekommt.Also habe ich dich mit zu mir genommen und mit einem Zaubertrank geheilt."

Harry war sprachlos.

Da sass Draco mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an seinem Bett und erklärte ihm, wie er sein leben rettete und dabei noch Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle genommen hatte.

Das war nicht der Draco, den er zu kennen glaubte.

Dieser schien sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn zu machen.

„Aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, warum hast du das für mich getan?"

„Ich werde es dir sagen, wenn du mir die Gründe für deine schwachsinnige Tat verrätst."

Was hatte er eigentlich noch zu verlieren? Also erzählte ihm Harry alles, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er sein Objekt der Begierde war.

Während dem Bericht, war der Gryffindor immer leiser geworden.

Als er geendet hatte, nahm der Blonde ihn in den Arm.

„Ganz ruhig, Harry. Jetzt bist du nicht mehr allein!"

„Warum tust du das alles Draco?"fragte Harry erneut

„Kannst du dir das immer noch nicht denken? Ich liebe dich Harry. Ich würde alles für dich tun!"

„Meinst du das wirklich ernst? Ich liebe dich nämlich auch, aber ich dachte nie, dass du meine Gefühle erwiedern könntest."

„Scht jetzt" meinte der Slytherin und legte Harry einen Finger auf den Mund

„Lass es mich dir beweisen" und sanft legte er seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindor.

Ende

AN: Ich hoffe, es gab ein paar unter euch denen mein Erstlingswerk gefallen hat.

Wenn ja würde ich mich freuen von euch was zu hören, bitte auch konstruktive Kritik!

LG eure Draconia


End file.
